Celsius
The Celsius, also known as centigrade (or simply °C) was a unit of temperature based on the metric system. The Celsius temperature scale was designed so that the freezing point of water was 0 °C, and the boiling point was 100 °C at one Earth atm, which resulted in the zero point of the temperature unit Kelvin (or "absolute zero") being at −273.15 °C. The body function panels in sickbay measured a patient's body temperature in both Celsius and Fahrenheit. ( ) The replicators aboard a Federation starship like the were calibrated to the Celsius metric system. ( ) Comparative list of temperatures * −291 °Celsius was the average surface temperature of the planet Theta VIII, with wind speeds of up to 320 meters per second. ( ) (0 Kelvin), which is a theoretical impossibility, suggesting this was a production mistake and actually meant to be −291 °Fahrenheit (−179 °Celsius).}} * −260 °Celsius was the temperature of the accretion disk in a binary star system ( ) * −200 °Celsius was the temperature at which invidium became inert. ( ) * −40 °Celsius was the temperature that biothermally insulated booties would protect B'Elanna Torres' baby's feet against. ( ) * −20 °Celsius was the ambient temperature in the Argala habitat zone, found on board the Nyrian biosphere vessel. ( ) * −10 °Celsius was the temperature in the 's gymnasium when the environmental controls failed in 2371. ( ) * −5 °Centigrade was the amount s thermostat was reduced by in 2151 to free up power to enhance the efficiency of the atmosphere recyclers. ( ) * 1 °Centigrade was the temperature for condensed suspension of water vapor, otherwise known as fog. ( ) * 2 °Centigrade was the increase in the Enterprise bridge's ambient temperature ordered by a de-evolving Deanna Troi in 2370. ( ) * 3 °Celsius was the temperature of a glass of water Dr. Beverly Crusher gave to Will Riker when he awakened in a simulation created by Barash. ( ) * 5 °Celsius was the temperature of a glass of water that Riker requested from the replicator to give to Acamarian Sovereign Marouk. ( ) * 10 °Celsius was the temperature of a glass of water Reginald Barclay drank to calm himself in 2369. ( ) * 15 °C was the temperature at the San Francisco administrative processing center of Sanctuary District A in August 2024. ( ) * 16 °Celsius was the ambient temperature beneath the surface of a Garan mining colony in 2373. ( ) * 17 °Celsius was the temperature when the morphogenic matrix of a Changeling was most malleable. ( ) * 21 °Celsius was the temperature Humans preferred in order to operate most efficiently, according to Data's observations. ( ) * 21 °Celsius was also the cabin temperature in the shuttlecraft Justman just before Jo'Bril flew it into the star Vaytan. ( ) * 22 °Celsius was the temperature Spock kept his crew quarters aboard the set to. ( ) * 22.2 °Celsius was the temperature detected by initial scans made by the of Sector 1 on the , indicating also that it was a forested region. ( ) * 30 °Celsius was the maximum temperature at which liquefied platinum could remain stable. ( ) * 32 °Celsius was the average temperature of Deep Space 9 when the Federation took over the station, indicating the temperature preference of Cardassians. ( ) * 37.2 °Celsius was Picard's body temperature in 2367. ( ) for , after Varria kissed his lips and discovered it to be warm, Data informed her that he had adjustable temperature and chose this degree to approximate Human skin texture.}} * 39.1 °Celsius (roughly 102.4 °Fahrenheit) was the constant temperature in the internal climate aboard a Borg cube. ( ) * 39.4 °Celsius was the temperature detected by initial scans made by the USS Grissom of Sector 2 on the Genesis Planet, indicating also that it was a desert terrain with minimal vegetation. ( ) * 46 °Celsius was the ambient temperature on both the Zooabud and Tanatuva habitat zones, on board the Nyrian biosphere vessel. ( ) * 50 °Celsius with a 90% humidity were the conditions on summers in the Rinax marshlands, the hottest it got in the sector surrounding the Talaxian system. Conditions of these marshlands also included vicious lavaflies on Rinax. ( ) * 55 °Celsius was the average temperature on Lambda Paz, a moon of Pentarus III, classified as barely class M with a desert-like surface. ( ) * 55 °Celsius was the temperature level reached at the ore processing section of Terok Nor, when dilithium ore was being processed. ( ) * 60 °Celsius was the temperature at which Benjamin Sisko preferred his coffee. ( ) * 76 °Celsius was the ambient temperature of both the Federation and Bourget habitat zones, found on board the Nyrian biosphere vessel. ( ) * 80 °Celsius was the temperature at which ginger tea with honey, Aunt Adele's cure for the common cold was served at. ( ) * 150 °Celsius was the exact constant temperature of a pool of thick swirling ooze the Legarans preferred to inhabit in. ( ) * 300 °C was the temperature a Bersallis III fire storm could produce, with winds of over two hundred kilometers per hour. ( ) * 300 °Celsius was the approximate temperature the magma pockets beneath Atrea IV's surface had risen by after ferro-plasmic infusion had taken place. ( ) * 323 °Celsius was the core temperature of an advanced long-range torpedo. ( , display graphics) * 398 °Celsius was the temperature at which residic oil ignited. ( ) * 1,300 °Celsius was the temperature the hull of the ultimately rose to after being scanned by an artificial satellite in 2369 prior to crash landing. ( ) * 8,000 °Centigrade was the melting point of the Kalandan homeworld's surface. ( ) * 12,000 °C was the temperature the Enterprise-D's hull temperature rose to within a star's corona. ( ) Variations in temperature Although not explicitly stated in terms of "degrees of what", the following temperature references were most likely in Celsius. * −28 degree temperatures were not uncommon in the middle of summer in the Northern Wastes of Andoria. ( ) * 10 – 12 degree drop in temperature on Penthara IV was predicted within the first ten days after the impact of a type C asteroid on the planet. ( ) * 12 onkians was the Romulan equivalent to a temperature of drinking water on the cold side of the Celsius system. ( ) * 15 degree drop in temperature was requested by the Female Changeling for the rooms on the Dominion Headquarters on Cardassia Prime after she was inflicted with the morphogenic virus. She noted that she didn't "share the Cardassians' love of heat;" nor apparently did Weyoun. ( ) * 20 degree increase of temperature occurred on the planet where Dukat and Sisko were stranded in 2374, when the wind died down, much to the liking of Dukat's Cardassian physiology. ( ) * 50 degree surface temperatures on the planet Dozaria were too hot for the Breen, considering their homeworld was a frozen wasteland. ( ) * 200 degree surface temperatures were reached on the lunar prison on Meldrar I in the shade. ( ) See also * Fahrenheit * Kelvin External link * de:Celsius fr:Celsius nl:Celsius Category:Measurements